<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thinking of you by eddmbarr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386746">Thinking of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddmbarr/pseuds/eddmbarr'>eddmbarr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ed Edd n Eddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddmbarr/pseuds/eddmbarr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin reminisces about his and Edds past, as he lays with Edd in the hospital bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edd "Double D"/Kevin, Kevedd, Kevin/Double D</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thinking of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not my best work but, I got my idea out there the best I could.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kevin was told in the fall-time but, it had started years before. Edd was dying. Looking back on everything now, Kevin didn’t realize how he hadn’t  seen it. A lot of people had OCD but Edds, Edds was different. Maybe that’s just Kevin’s brain trying to make sense of it all and there had been no real signs, but of course there weren’t they had been physically hidden. </p><p>Edd had what was called Osteosarcoma, or cancer of the bone. Edd had known about having it  since freshman year of high school. The doctors had successfully gotten rid of the disease the summer after freshman year, or they thought. How wrong they were. </p><p>It came back worse start of sophomore year, In Edds lungs this time. He became weak, but still hadn’t informed Kevin. Everyone else in the cul-de-sac already knew by that point. Since no one  wanted to ruin the new relationship that just started, everyone let it be. Edd had to tell him at some point, right?</p><p>It was after Edd passed out while Kevin and him were on a date that he was told, by Eddy no less. Kevin let time pass, obviously upset but ultimately waited until Edd felt ready to tell him. And Edd finally did, on their 8th month anniversary. </p><p>Kevin remembered the first time seeing Edd, they were both 5 and Edds family had just moved in. Their parents tried to make them become friends, which ended up in Kevin accidentally injuring Edd with a toy. Their parents decided against playing alone with each other again, at least for the time. Then Edd became friends with Ed and Eddy, breaking little Kevin’s heart.</p><p>Kevin also remembered the day he realized his feelings for Edd. Nazz was talking to Kevin about his most recent “break up”, Nazz asking him why he never dated a girl before, long term that was. Across the lunchroom he noticed Edd laughing at something Ed said, and in that moment Edd was the most beautiful person Kevin had ever seen in his entire life. That night when he told his parents how he felt they understood and accepted him, telling him they always had a feeling. </p><p>It took months after the fact just to become friends with Edd to finally tell him how he felt. Edd hadn’t looked more scared in that moment than in his whole life. </p><p>When Kevin awoke he kissed Edd, having stayed in the hospital bed with him that night. “I love you.”</p><p>No answer. </p><p>Kevin shook Edd lightly. “Baby wake up, it’s morning.” </p><p>Kevin felt a pain in his stomach. “Edd stoping joking around, get up.” </p><p>Kevin was crying now. “Edd, wake up!” </p><p>By this point Kevins parents who had came with him, along with Edds parents were right outside the door. Kevin could hear Edds parents crying as the Barr parents tried to comfort them, crying as well. Kevin had never seen his dad cry before now. </p><p>A nurse finally got Kevin to stop cradling Edd in his arms. That was the last time Kevin saw Edds body.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>